Professions
Description Professions are specializations which provide access to exclusive abilities, formulas, and resources. After a player's Gathering level reaches 10, they are able to select a Profession by obtaining a certification from Jessica for 1000 Gold Bars and 1500 Skill Points. Each ability has three associated Professions, for a total of nine Professions. Only one Profession can be chosen by a player. There are four levels in each Profession. Each level provides access to two abilities. Promotion can be completed by speaking to Jessica after selecting a Profession. For a list of Profession-exclusive abilities, see a Profession's page. Gathering Professions Gathering Professions provide abilities which enable players to increase their gathering speed, critical chance, and secondary resource chance of a particular resource and to obtain Profession exclusive resources. There are three Gathering professions, each corresponding with a basic resource: Logger, Miner and Picker. The Logger Profession focuses on gathering primary and secondary wood resources. It provides access to the exclusive Broadleaf and Birch Root resources. Additionally, it enables gathering from Enriched Wood resources such as Stumps and Olive Trees. The Miner Profession is focused on gathering primary and secondary stone resources. Miners can access the exclusive Silicon and Pyrargyrite resources and gather from Enriched Veins such as Iron Ore and Tin Ore. The Hemp Picker Profession focuses on gathering primary and secondary hemp resources. Hemp Pickers can gather the exclusive Jute Stem and Kenaf Bast resources. They can also gather from the Mutant Hemp resource. Craft Professions Craft Professions provide access to exclusive formulas and workables, and abilities which provide crafting benefits. There are three Craft Professions: Gun Maker, Armorer and Upholsterer. The Gun Maker Profession provides access to three exclusive formulas: Molotov, Steel Pipe, and Engineering Plastic, as well as the UMP9 SMG Collector's Edition skin. Additionally, it provides abilities which include the chance to obtain extra weapon workables during production, decrease weapon Sturdiness loss during repairs, and increase the ammunition contained in produced ammo boxes. The Armorer Profession provides access to the Hiking Bag (D) Outfit Gift Box, Punk Jacket, Semi-finished Leather, Lv. 4 Expand Backpack and Sewing Thread formulas. Armorers can also unlock abilities which provide a chance to obtain extra armor workables during production and decrease armor Sturdiness loss during repairs. The Upholsterer Profession provides access to the Advanced Fertilizer, Land Mine and Building Paint formulas. Four lamp formulas can also be unlocked. The Profession provides abilities which can decrease Transfer Station building costs, increase farmland yields, allow raising geese, provide a chance for New Dollars when opening Wilderness chests, and provide a chance to obtain extra furniture workables during production. Combat Professions Combat Professions provide damage bonuses to combat with a particular type of weapon, and other related abilities and benefits. There are three Combat Professions: Rifleman, Sniper and Warrior. The Rifleman Profession consists of abilities which can increase damage dealt by Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Rifles, and Shotguns. It also includes abilities which increase drone damage, increase recovery effect, provide extra loot, and increase the speed of emergency treatment. The Sniper Profession provides access to abilities which can increase damage dealt by Sniper Rifles, Bows and Bazookas. Additionally, it provides abilities which can have benefits such as HP restoration and enemy marking. The Warrior Profession focuses on melee weapons and unarmed combat and consists of abilities which provide benefits when melee weapons are in use. It also includes abilities which can provide HP regeneration from eating meat, decrease injury time, provide a chance of using no Energy while attacking, and reduce incoming damage. Category:Browse